My Bride
by DoppleGanger3000
Summary: Levi has grown tired of his bride; her face is older than it once was, and her blood is not as sweet as it used to be. How troublesome, so like any normal vampire prince, he kills her, quickly of course; Levi doesn't like mess. But now he must find a new bride, how annoying.
1. Chapter 1

The night was silent, the half-moon setting the forest in a silver light. Above the forest stood three large mountains cutting through the night sky like jagged knifes. And hidden on those mountains, so perfectly done it would be impossible to by the naked eye, a castle stood, ominous yet grand looking over the landscape bellow. But a scream rang through the mountains, it was high and terrified; and came from the castle.

A body of a woman fell to the floor, her eyes wide with shock, mouth open in a silent scream. A knife protruded from her chest, beautiful and glistening. A pale figure looked down on her, his red eyes slowly turning grey again, his porcelain skin and pristine clothes flecked with blood.

"How disgusting" he muttered peeling off his gloves, coat, cravat and waist coat; he wouldn't touch this whore's blood again. She'd been so willing to be with him, happily given her neck to him; but her beauty left within the ten years she accompanied him. And her blood changed, from sweet to sour, to bitter and rotten, so she had to be disposed of.

"Petra!" he called and a servant rushed in. Her eyes went straight to the body but instead of fear or disgust, it was annoyance.

"Prince Levi" she sighed, "You can't keep doing this with every possible bride; no one will want to be your bride if you continue to kill them."

Levi said nothing, but his lips went into a childish pout as he kicked the body; he couldn't give less of a fuck if no one wanted to be his bride, he didn't even want one…well a female one anyway.

"Her blood tasted foul and she had no idea of personal space or hygiene, now take those clothes and the body and burn them, I don't want them."  
The small servant forced down an exasperated sigh as she bowed, "As you wish my prince."

As the body was removed Levi stalked over to his window, the moon had three hours until it disappeared; plenty of time for his uncle to give him the lecture and how useless he was. But first, the blood, that woman hadn't even died properly, who gets blood on a five hundred year old carpet anyway?

"Should probably have killed her outside…" he muttered as he filled up a bucket and grabbed a cloth; he didn't trust anyone else to clean his room.

"My Prince?" Petra called, knocking on the ox blood red door, "What?" came the grouchy reply, must be cleaning. "Your uncle Kenny has arrived, he demands your presence." Levi cursed colourfully from the other side of the door, "Tell him I'll be ten minutes."

"Or just open the door" An angry low voice sneered making both Petra and Levi jump. The door opened slowly, Levi knew what was coming, especially if the vampire in question had come up to his private quarters.  
Faster than Levi was expecting his uncles hand flew around his throat and shoved him into the wardrobe, the door shutting Petra outside.

"YOU IMPOSSIBLE WORM!" He roared, his red eyes burning and fangs elongating, "THE THIRD ONE IN THIS CENTURAY!" He chucked Levi onto the floor where he fell hard; hurriedly scrambling to his feet, Levi braced himself for another attack.

"If I had a human for every time I wanted to rip out my own throat at your stupidity, THE HUMAN RACE WOULD BE EXTICNT!" And he swiped his clawed hand at his nephew cutting deep gashes in his cheek. Levi snarled back his eyes going red before diving at Kenny, all too happy to try and rip out his throat. Kenny moved out the way but Levi still managed to grapple him to the floor, the wood splintering beneath them.

"She was nothing but a whore!" he shouted, pressing his nails into his uncles neck, "And her blood had gone rotten, she'd been unfaithful to me." But Kenny wasn't really listening, well who would when you're releasing a hundred years of suppressed anger? With another roar Kenny flipped them over forcing them both through the floor, the wood and stone ripping up Levi's back and shoulders as they went down five floors before landing in one of the lounges.

Levi tried swiping and kicking to get Kenny off him, but the vampire had over 3 thousand more years' experience and he stayed firm. There was little chance of him getting out of this one, so Levi desperately thought up a plan; and then it hit him.

"How about this" Levi chocked as the stone cold hands tightened around his throat, "I chose my own bride."

Kenny's grip loosened around his nephews neck; his red eyes losing their fire ever so slightly as he burst into roaring laughter.

"Ahahaha You, chose yourself a bride?! Hahaha, you'll never manage…You're on."

Levi allowed himself to be pulled up by his uncle as his back began stitching itself back together; the fucker was going to pay for that. Kenny marched over to Levi's personal chair and plonked himself down, crossing his legs and pressing his fingertips together in a business like fashion. Levi wasn't sure he was calm enough to tell his uncle to get out of his personal seat.

"So my dear nephew, I'll agree to your suggestion, on two conditions," Fuck, "One; you have to have found one by the full moon, which gives you twelve days. Two, if you don't find one, you have to marry the one I have chosen for you…Deal?"

Levi glared at Kenny with cold eyes, he was oh so ready to kill this guy with a wooden stake; but this was his only chance and so, begrudgingly he agreed to the terms.

"Now get the fuck out" he snarled pointing at the window, like hell was he letting him out through the door. With a sneer and a chuckle Kenny was soaring out the window into the night.

* * *

Over the next two nights Levi searched the towns and cities over the other side of the mountain, searching high and low for a possible bride. Luckily for him ever since the war people had become far less fearful of possible Vampire attacks thanks to the Hunters killing half of their population. Levi remembered those wars like it was yesterday, a hundred years isn't very long ago from a Vampires perspective. Yet he still had no luck; some of the men and women were good looking yes, but their blood was always too bitter or sour for his tastes.

So to his servants surprise he returned from his search early, at midnight to be precise and slumped in his chair, scratching at the fine oak desk he'd gotten from Germany.

"Midnight tea, sir?" Petra offered but the prince waved her away with a porcelain hand; he wasn't in the mood for tea, of any sort. The strawberry blonde vampire set the tray down anyway before walking to his side.

"I've heard sir," she started, "there is a small village this side of the mountain, I don't know its name but its twenty miles from the waterfalls."

Levi perked up slightly at that, but still he was suspicious. "What about Hunters? Any connection with the syndicate?"

Last time he'd run into Hunters was ten years ago; those bastards had cornered him next to a church, with crosses, holy water, silver bullets and stakes, you name it, they had them pointed at him. He'd managed to escape but still had the scars and burns etched into his skin.

"Not that I know of sir, though they do have a church, so I would be warry- Sir?" Levi had gotten up and practically ran to the window; he was wasting time, he only had six hours of night time left. Grabbing his cloak he leapt from the window, the mountain and forest spreading out before him as he flew across it, his eyes set dead ahead; he would find a bride, and he would find it tonight.

* * *

The village that Levi was flying towards was quite, the streets were empty and all was peaceful; as long as you didn't count the pub. Music and chattering was still being heard from his welcoming windows. The owner of the pub, Carla Jaeger, had long gone to bed, leaving her son and daughter to man the room. Both were still rushing around serving drinks and cleaning tables; their feet saw and arms aching. Mikasa, the older of the two was mainly stationed at the bar, pulling pints and other beverages. Whilst the younger boy Eren was in charge of giving those pints to tables, cleaning up messes and generally being a good conversationalist with the customers.

"Six pints for table nine Eren!" Mikasa called over the music; Eren grinned at the couple he'd been talking to and hurried back to the bar, his body weaving through the tables and chairs.

"You better" he panted as he picked up the tray, "start getting these guys out Mikasa, I can't take much more of this." Before making his way back through the sea of tables and chairs.

With a yawn Mikasa rang the bell to sound the last orders of the night.

Outside Levi was stalking the small village, his pointed ears and pale skin concealed by a plain, long brown cloak. No one was around, clearly this village didn't have much of a nightlife. As he turned the corner his nose began to sting and his flesh tingling uncomfortably; a small, simple church stood before him.

"Hideous building" Levi snarled as he slid passed it before it started to burn his skin. Turning the corner he spotted the only source of light in the village, a pub; its shutters being closed one by one as tipsy, tired happy people troop out leaning on each other and singing loudly. Was he too late? No, it would be easier to take one in this drunken state, though their blood maybe temporarily tarnished by the alcohol that wafted around the building. Keeping to his side of the street, Levi made it to the alley next to the pub and looked around the corner. Some of the men were indeed young, goodish looking "And fucking tall" He grumbled swiping his nose, god this village loved to drink, he couldn't smell anything else other than liquor. But suddenly his nose caught a scent; it only lingered for a second, but it was enough to make his mouth water. Scanning the dispersing crowd he noticed a boy coming out of the pub.

"I'll be back in a sec Mikasa, that horse-face Jean left his jacket again." And he turned heading in the opposite direction to Levi. He must be the one, Levi thought as he, with feline silence and grace, began to stalk the young man.

* * *

Eren's teeth chattered as he rubbed his arms in the cool autumn night; why did that stupide prick forget is jacket? Did he enjoy Eren coming to give it to him every other night? Probably, that bastard, his mind thought as he rounded the corner. He reached Jean's house and rapped his knuckles on the door. It took a few minutes but the door opened and Jean leant against the beam, a foul look on his face.

"What do you want Eren?" he grumbled, stifling a yawn; Eren couldn't really be bothered to say anything so just shoved the brown jacket into his hands. And the door was slammed in his face.

"Charmed" he muttered turning on his heel and began to walk back, his bare feet kicking up the dirt. As he passed the well a particularly cold wind rushed through him and he hissed, hugging himself a little tighter. But something didn't seem right, he felt like someone was watching him as he hurried along down the next street. Eren could feel his heart picking up as he broke into a jog looking either side of him; but nothing had prepared him for what came next.

A gloved hand grabbed his upper arm, pulling him into the alleyway where he was forced into the wall. He cried out in fear as a hooded figure forced him down to his knees. But before he could fight back or try and talk his way out, sharp fangs sunk into his shoulder and one word reached his mind; Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

So his name was Eren, a perfect name in his mind; he'd enjoyed messing with the boy as he'd made his way back to the pub. But now he was here, trembling beneath him as he sunk his fangs into his shoulder. And oh was the taste exquisite; he had to supress a moan as he sucked hungrily. Eren let out another cry of pain and fear and tried to push him off, but what could a mortal boy do to him? He'd enjoy it soon after all. As his victim began to stop resisting, Levi pulled back to get a better look at him; and if his heart still beat he knew it would have stopped. His face, though pulled into a mixture of fear and pain, was beautiful, his eyes shone like emeralds and his body was deliciously warm. Not caring that his got blood on his cravat, Levi smiled wickedly and bit down again, realising another cry. But sadly this wasn't going to last long. A sliver throwing knife caught his cloak making him fly off Eren, ripping his shoulder causing Eren to scream in pain, clutching his bloody shoulder.

As Levi got to his feet he let out annoyed snarl as a vast man helped his bride to be to his feet. "A Hunter" he spat throwing off his cloak to avoid the silver blade, "Who'd have thought you'd be here to." The man only glared as he half cradled Eren whose eyes were streaming with tears.

"You have no place to be here, Vampire, and I have every intention to kill you." This man's voice was familiar, he'd heard it before somewhere, though he didn't care to think when. Instead he smirked as he licked the blood from his lips and chin.  
"And I have every intention of taking that boy; clearly only one of us gets a prize." And he dashed at the hunter, the blood giving him far more strength and energy than any mortal. But this didn't seem to be any ordinary mortal; he moved with a grace that was unnerving for his size and it seemed he never ran out of those retched knives, all while protecting his prize. Stepping back slightly Levi growled angrily, getting ready for another attack, but he saw Erwin whisper something in Eren's ear; his _bride's_ ear.

* * *

"When I say run, we run for the church, don't look back, understand?" Eren could barely nod as he whimpered into the man's chest; his shoulder was burning worse than ever, that monster had practically taken a chunk out of it.  
Slowly, the man grabbed a round object from his belt, "By the lord above may we be protected." And threw the ball at the feet of the Vampire who let out a shriek of anger and surprise as it exploded.

"Run!" the man snapped and took off with Eren under his arm and sprinted for the church.

Levi's eyes and skin were burning as he thrashed in the sudden smoke, that hunter would pay with more than his life for this. "You bastard!" he roared, his eyes now alight with rage, "I'll kill you for this!" and charged after them his nails and fangs elongating. He realised that they were heading for the church and practically screamed as he leapt into the air, gaining higher ground, but he had been to slow, the great wooden doors were thrown open by an unknown human and the two were inside before he could reach the steps. He let out another, terrifying roar that awoke all the humans of the village before giving one final promise.

"I will murder you hunter, and that boy will be MINE!" and he swooped off into the moonlit sky, the cries and screams of the villagers ringing in his ear and the taste of Eren's blood still in his mouth.

Eren's heart was pounding out of his chest as he clutched his shoulder; the words of the vampire dancing in his mind, _that boy will be mine._ What did that monster want him for? Why did this have to happen to him?  
As they had made it to the doors of church another pair of hands had pulled him in, practically dragging him to the altar and setting him down as they bard the wooden door. Now through gradually blurring vision he saw one of them coming back and edged back, his wound stinging when it came into contact with the altar cloth. They started to say something but it was so muffled he couldn't decipher it, as his mind went black.

* * *

The castle had been so quite before the prince had come back, Petra mused as she followed the raging vampire around with a broom, sweeping up all the ornaments and items of furniture he threw to the floor in rage.

"That bastard hunter!" Levi bellowed as he lobbed a portrait bust of his uncle at the stone wall, "I will make sure his death is slow and painful!"

"I presume you found someone" Petra said calmly as she swept the fragments of his uncle into a bag, whilst the prince made a move to smash his own mothers vase, "Shall I have Eld repair the furniture?" Inches from the vase Levi stopped, and curled his fingers into a fist as he calmed his shaking breaths. He needed to be calm if he wanted to get Eren. But that boy will likely remain in the church; how was he supposed to get in there without his skin melting away?

"It's impossible," he hissed slouching into his chair, "That boy will be in that church for more than 10 days, probably will never be allowed to set foot outside again; if there was only some way of getting in there."

"I believe there is sir" Petra smiled, "don't forget about your friend."

* * *

Eren's head was pounding, he couldn't move his arm and the air around him smelt like mold; where was he? Slowly he opened his eyes, nothing but darkness greeted them.

"Hello?" he croaked as he sat up, but quickly went down again as he saw stars. There was no answer for a few seconds before a door to his right was flung open and Mikasa sprinted through and flung her arms around him.

"Oh my god Eren, you're alive!" she sobbed, squeezing him tightly. Shock overpowered the pain in his shoulder as he hugged back, tears falling down his face. As they pulled back Eren saw a man standing by the door, a torch in his hand. His face was highly contoured, strong jaw and cheek bones, but his eyebrows certainly stole the show.

"I trust you feel better?" Eren nodded as his sister helped him sit up properly, "I apologise for keeping you down here, we didn't know if you were a threat after being bitten."

As Erwin entered the room, two other people followed, all wearing the same long dark cloaks. Eren instinctively held Mikasa's hand, "Who are you?" he asked looking at each one in turn. The man that had spoken earlier step forward,

"My name is Erwin Smith, this is Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharias and we," he gestured to the people behind him, "are Vampire Hunters."

Eren's stomach churned at the word and looked at his bandaged shoulder, so it was true; he had been attacked by a vampire.  
"Do you know the bastard that attack my brother?" Mikasa asked in a dangerous voice; Eren squeezed her hand in appreciation as Hanji Zoe spoke.

"His name is Levi Ackerman, one of the last Vampire Princes' in the world, as far as we know." She began, "He's been in hiding for the past 90 years, but two days ago we received reports of people complaining about itching marks on their shoulders and necks, a common symptom after a biting has taken place. So we had every hunter on the lookout and Erwin happened to find you."

But if he had been in hiding, Eren thought as bile started to come up his throat, why was he out now? Sadly he didn't get to ask this question as he was violently sick over the side of the bed; Mikasa rubbed his back gently as he gagged and coughed trying to apologise.

"There isn't any need to apologise," Erwin said, "its normal to react like this after a bite from a vampire." As a cup was pushed into his hands by Hanji.

"Drink this sweetie, it'll feel hot but it will help heal your bite." She smiled, a little too widely for Eren's comfort, but he took a tentative sip. It was like drinking hot tea, the liquid, though cold in his hands was hot in his throat and stomach. His head suddenly felt heavy and his eyes began to droop; that drink had made him feel sleepy, or maybe it was just the exhaustion of the night. He didn't know or care at this point, his questions could be answered later; and he leaned back into the headrest, shutting his eyes.

"Eren? Eren?" Mikasa gasped as she shook her brother, but he didn't respond; Erwin explained that when consuming holy water the victim would naturally fall asleep as the body healed itself. Nodding she moved her brother into a sleeping position and sat on the bed, she wouldn't leave her brother's side, not tonight, not as long as that Vampire stalked their village.

"I think we should scout the village again, and the surrounding forest" Mike said quietly, the others nodded, Erwin giving orders to kill on site if the vampire was spotted. Hanji came over to Mikasa with an extra blanket, "You'll probably need this if you're going to stay in the dang dungeon; don't catch cold." She winked and followed the others out of the room. The only light was from outside the room, squeezing through the small bard window, casting odd shadows over her and the bed as she lay down beside her brother.

* * *

The next morning Eren saw his mother who was in tears for lack of a better term as she flung herself at him. "Oh my boy, my darling" she sobbed, "you're alive you're alive, I thought I'd lost you but I was in too much of a state to come last night, oh Eren."  
Eren would usually have been embarrassed by this but he was just so relieved that she was okay as well as Mikasa. Mikasa had spent most of the morning talking to Erwin in privet, about what he wasn't sure but he still hadn't been given answers.

"I'll take you home as soon as the Hunters say so" Carla smiled wiping her eyes, "How long will that be?" Eren asked but she shook her head to say that she didn't know; Erwin had told her very little of what was happening, other than his son was attacked by a Vampire that was supposedly still around the area. Eren didn't want to stay in this dank cellar for the rest of his life, he'd go insane. As Carla was inspecting his bandages Hanji bounced in, a grin, that was apparently normal on her face.

"Ah, you must be Carla yes? A pleasure to meet you, I'm Hanji," she shook his mother's hand vibrantly before continuing, "I have some more holy water to give Eren, this batch should be the last, which means you'll be able to get out of this cell into a more comfortable space."

"Well its better than nothing" Eren sighed and took the small bottle that now only felt vaguely warm in his fingers. He downed the bottle and grimaced at the slightly bitter taste before giving it back.

"Lovely, now Carla if you could come with me, Erwin wants to talk to Eren privately." Carla wasn't too sure of this but with some gentle assurance she left Eren with a kiss on the cheek and promise that she would return.

As they left, Erwin entered his face unreadable. They were in silence for a while before Erwin cleared his throat,  
"I have some news for you Eren, but I'm afraid it isn't good," Eren's heart began to race, not good? What did he mean by that? "The vampire that bit you, didn't do it just for blood; he had deeper intentions for you, otherwise he wouldn't have fought for you." Erwin moved forwards until he was by the bed, a large hand on the bed frame. "Eren, that vampire wanted you for his bride."

He couldn't move, he stopped breathing, his eyes widened in horror as he calculated what the man before him had said. Bride…he wanted Eren, so he could be his bride. That couldn't be possible, why would a vampire ever want a bride or have anything to do with a human other than drink their blood?

"…no" he whispered, "no, no ,no no that can't be right, there must be some mistake I- I can't marry a Vampire!" He only realised after he'd finished that he started to cry and furiously wiped his eyes. Erwin watch him with sad but serious eyes, "I'm sorry, but there is little we can do until the vampire gives up."

"Will he give up?" Eren asked desperately grabbing the man's shirt sleeve, "Will he?" A simple shake of the head was enough of an answer. He covered his mouth as more tears began to silently fall down his cheeks. So that was it, he would be a prisoner under the church or be forced to wed a vampire.

After assuring that they would do whatever they could to help him, Erwin left Eren to dwell in his miserable looking future.

* * *

He didn't realise that he'd fallen asleep, but after opening his eyes he noted the cellar had gotten far colder than it was before. Sitting up he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he needed to give his legs a stretch, even if the room was freezing. Eren removed the blankets from his legs and was about to step down when he heard a fate noise. It sounded…like music, like that from a music box; he felt a shiver go down his back at it, yet he wanted to find the source. The floor was cold under his feet as he travelled up toward the door, leading up a staircase and corridor. All the torches were out but he wasn't fazed by the dark as he usually was; opening another door Eren climbed another set of stairs until he found himself in the church itself. The music was louder here, much louder; he noticed the door to the church was ever so slightly ajar, he should go close it, he thought. Subconsciously he knew the music was getting louder and louder with every step, but he didn't stop and peeped outside the door.

A small box stat in the street, its music clearer than ever. Eren stepped gently down the stairs, his hands trembling ever so slightly as he bent down to inspect the box. It was so delicate, so intricate and fine, he didn't want to shut it. But he didn't need to; a gloved hand shut the lid and as if breaking from a trance, Eren collapsed into strong, cold arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat in his office with a wicked smirk on his face; he had him, he finally had his bride. It had been so easy as well; the music box was the perfect idea, and the sleeping tonic his associate had given the other humans had worked just as well.  
The warmth of that boy's body against his own, cold frame had felt so deliciously good he had had to control himself to not take another bite. And his scent, oh he could never grow tired of it. He knew Eren would be in shock at the sudden change of scenery, but he was sure it was far more luxurious than those filthy hunters; who's only true possessions were their weapons.

The hunters…a filthy race of humans, who give up their families and lives to hunt down Levi's own kind. They were organised by a man several years before Levi was born, a commoner that went by the name of Albert Smith. He and the generations after him dedicated their lives to making vampire's lives chaos. That is until the Vampire King finally snapped and announced war on the Hunters after they killed his daughter. The world was stained red with the battles that raged for 40 years; battles were won and lost on both sides, each losing vast numbers until, in what was to be the final battle, the King was destroyed. Levi remembered it as though it was yesterday, his whole body shrivelled up until he was skin and bones and he had let out a horrendous shriek before turning to dust. The remaining Vampires were forced into hiding as the Hunters claimed their victory; many fled for other lands, others took refuge in mountains and forests, whilst other simply killed themselves.

A cry of fright and a thud knocked Levi from his brooding and he stood from his chair, Eren was awake.

* * *

Eren turned his head, his eyes still shut, he felt so warm, so snug and comfortable; the bed was never this comfortable was it? And the covers that rested on his body were heavier and didn't scratch. Opening his eyes Eren sat up and had to stifle a gasp as he realised he was in a king sized four poster bed.

"Wha- where am I?" he asked no one in particular; he couldn't remember much, other than the music box being shut and…his heart stopped. Hurriedly Eren tried to scrabble out of the sheets but only managed to succeed in falling hard onto the floor. This had to be a horrible nightmare; he couldn't have been taken by the Vampire Prince. Just as he managed to untangle himself from the sheets the door was pushed open.

Levi stood in the door of the room; his lips were pulled into a proud sinister smile as he took lazy, calm steps to the panicking boy before him. He almost wanted to laugh at the fear in his brides eyes as his back hit the wall.

"D-don't come any closer" he breathed, trying to disappear into the wall. Levi chuckled darkly, enjoying every reaction he was given as he took the boys trembling wrist in his hand pulling him away from the wall, his eyes never leaving Eren's face.

"No!" he cried desperately, tears dribbling down his cheeks as he waited for the worst to happen. A cold hand grabbed his chin forced him to look up, to stare into the vampires dark grey eyes. With a click of his tongue Levi bent down and licked the salty tears from Eren's cheeks as the boy in question tried to move away. Levi sensed he was about to speak again and took his chance, deeply kissing his bride, loving the practically burning hot mouth his tongue was exploring.

Eren had remained frozen in shock for the first few seconds his eyes wide with confusion and fear. But then he began to move, desperately trying to get out of Levi's iron grip, whimpering and grunting into the kiss. Finally Levi pulled away and Eren panted, "Why are you doing this?" To make his reply Levi leaned closer, until his mouth was right on Eren's ear and growled,

"Because you're mine."

The possessiveness, the dominance that Levi had over him was practically stifling, but he wouldn't give up that easily. Using as much force as he could muster Eren forced Levi off him and belted for the door, not even risking a look back as he slammed it behind him. Immediately he ran down the corridor, his eyes failing to adjust to the sudden darkness; crooked and jagged shapes appeared either side of him and only slashes of moonlight showed his path. Suddenly he slammed into a window and fell backwards onto his back, dead end. Throwing the heavy curtains open his heart gave a jump as he saw how high up he was. The forest was barely visible from the window but he could see its dark green tops spread out across the horizon.

"I have to get out" he whispered and pelted back down the corridor, the moon light showing him doors. Pulling the first one open Eren let out a yelp as Levi stood there, his face unreadable. Not even waiting for a second he ran further down the corridor, Levi's laughter wringing in his ears. He went past door after door until he felt the floor beneath disappear him and he crashed down hard wooden steps. He felt blood trickle down his forehead but he could worry about that later. He kept running through the maze like castle, his lungs burned, screaming for him to stop. At every other turn he made he saw Levi's ominous figure, not moving, but even through the darkness he could see his hungry, red eyes. Finally slowing he stumbled into a room with a lounger; several arm chairs, a small cupboard and a wardrobe. He couldn't tell if he heard footsteps or the creaking castle, whispering voices or whistling winds; he was getting delirious with fear as he scrambled into the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe he tried to calm his loud, panting breaths as he heard the door for the room next to his, slowly open.

* * *

Levi had thoroughly enjoyed the little chase around the castle, was grateful of the fact he'd sent all his servants out for the night, otherwise things may have gone…array. He could smell the delicious sent of Eren's blood as he opened the door. Levi knew very well Eren was next door, but he still wanted to play a bit more.

"I wonder where you could be?" he muttered, lazily throwing open cupboards and curtains, "Not in this room? How odd…perhaps this room instead?" and he slammed open the room where Eren's scent was strongest.

"Oh" he purred, practically seeing the look on Eren's face, "You are most definitely here." And so he took the long way round, examining the cabinet, the lounger, the arm chairs and behind the curtains before finally stopping at the wardrobe. With nothing more than a smirk Levi pulled the door open expecting to see a cowering Eren; what he wasn't expecting was a fist to hit him straight in the jaw.

His mind whirring Eren pelted down the corridor, this one was far grander and wider than the ones above; was he close to an exit? He could hear Levi's foots steps behind him as he spotted a vast door. Looking back Eren dived for the door. To his delight it opened, but he let out a terrified scream as nothing but air met his feet and he began fall towards the rocks below.

* * *

Levi, who stopped at the door tutted in annoyance before diving after the flailing boy; the look on Eren's face as he neared him wasn't one Levi liked, it made him feel ever so slightly concerned as he scooped Eren into his arms. Slowly he floated upwards, wanting to savour the feeling of Eren clutching to him so desperately. He felt his shoes touch the marble floor and not even bothering with the door, Levi began to walk back into the castle's halls.

"I think you might realise now Eren" he said, matter-of-factly, "That getting out of this castle is practically impossible, without my help."  
Nothing but chocked sobs could be heard from Eren as he pathetically tried to get out of Levi's grip.

There was no hope for him, and no one was going to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin wasn't one to be surprised very often, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been genuinely surprised; so it was an odd feeling when Mikasa slammed his door open, her eyes practically burning with rage.

"…He's gone" she growled in such a terrible voice that Erwin felt a chill go down his spine. "What?" he replied simply, placing down his quill,  
"I said" she hissed, "He's GONE! EREN IS GONE!"

Erwin stared at her; she couldn't be serious, there was no way Levi could have entered the church and survived. But before he could speak the girl rush at him, her hands clenched into tight fists. Erwin avoided the first and grabbed the second, forcing himself down with her as they crashed onto the floor. "This is all your fault, I won't let get away with this!" Mikasa cried, tears shining in her eyes.

"I suggest you do Mikasa" Erwin stated calmly, "Otherwise you will never see your brother again." And with that he got up, pulling the distraught and angry girl up with him. He headed for the room with Mikasa following close behind. True to her words, Eren was gone.

"This is a problem" he murmured walking back out of the room and up the stairs, "A problem!" Mikasa practically screamed, "It's more than a problem! My brother is now most likely in the hands a perverted vampire, he's probably dead."

They were in the church now, the sun's rays were only just pushing their way through the stained glass. Erwin spotted the door was open and headed over it. "Eren could have left the church, but only I have the key and I locked it last night." Mikasa let out a harsh laugh still following close behind Erwin as they went outside.

"Or maybe because you're an idiot and forgot to lock the door-" she stopped as she looked at the dusty street; two sets of foot prints were on the ground, there appeared to be no sign of a fight. The two looked at each other and looked back towards the church where Eren's footsteps had come from.

"He wouldn't have gone willingly" Mikasa whispered to herself, "there is no way-" "We don't know that for sure," Erwin interrupted, "whatever happened last night was planned by someone, whether it was Levi or Eren. I'll call the others to a meeting; you may inform your mother of what has happened."

But Mikasa had little intention of going to inform her mother, right now she was going to get her brother back. "I'm not going anywhere Erwin, until you clean up the mess you created for me and my brother." And without another look she went back into the church. Erwin's face didn't change as he followed her back inside; she would a very useful fighter in the hunter's realm, but her emotions were things that needed to be controlled if she wanted to see her brother again.

* * *

"Give me your wrist" Levi ordered putting out his pale hand, Eren only pushed his back further into the wall, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed he sat on. Eren hadn't made an effort to escape Levi as he'd carried him back to the room; but the moment he'd been let go on the bed, Eren had scrambled for the furthest end away from Levi.

"Don't make me ask again brat" Levi growled sitting on the bed, watching as his action made the boy tense up even more, "What are you going to do if I obey?" he asked, trying to calm his breathing. The vampire raised his eyebrow in a 'are you serious' sort of way before sighing, "to drink your blood, why else would I ask?" He could practically taste Eren's blood from where he was sitting and it was taking all his self-restraint not to just pin the boy down. His hunger must have shown in his eyes as Eren curled up in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

"No, stay away, you- you monster!"

Monster? That was a word he was used to of course, but Levi couldn't see anything about this situation that could make him a monster; perhaps he should show Eren what a real monster looked like. With a dark chuckle he got fully onto the bed, his eyes now glowing a hungry red; grabbing Eren by the shoulder he threw him down onto the bed, his face hitting the pillows. Eren cried out as Levi pinned him there with his knees, cold hands running over his bare neck.

"You want me to be a monster?" Levi hissed into Eren's ear, "Because just by looking at you I can tell you don't like this, now are you going to be a good bride and give me your wrist, or shall I carry on from where we left off?"

Eren's heart was racing with fear as he felt Levi's cold fingers run over his shoulder; he didn't want to bitten there again, the pain had been unbearable. "N-no, please don't," he whimpered, "not there, I'll give you my wrist just not there please." This seemed a satisfactory answer as he was pulled into a sitting position, facing Levi. Slowly Eren rolled up his sleeve and tentatively moved it towards Levi, expecting him to snatch it, but he didn't; he gently took his wrist, lightly caressing his skin before bringing it to his mouth. Eren tensed as the fangs pierced his skin, it was still painful and he could hear Levi swallowing his blood like it was water.

Levi could drink Eren's blood forever, the taste was just too good to believe, he even had to supress a moan. He knew Eren was uncomfortable, but with time he would get used to it, it may even be pleasurable once they became one. As soon as he had finished Eren was quick to pull back his wrist, but he was quicker to grab it again. "Do you want to bleed out?" He questioned and Eren shook his head; Levi ran his tongue over the bite marks and they began to clot.

"Vampire saliva," Levi explained, "one of the best ways to stop bleeding, sadly we aren't too keen on giving it away, so think yourself lucky."

Eren didn't say anything as he cradled his wrist in one hand and he felt his shoulder twinge as he leant back into the headrest. He tried not to show his discomfort but of course, Levi saw through it. Not bothering to ask this time Levi move forward and pulled down Eren's shirt to reveal the bandaged shoulder.  
"W-What are you-"  
"Shut up and stay still." Levi ordered pushing Eren's head against the headboard to stop him from moving too much and ripped off the bandages. It wasn't too pleasant, the few nights before when Levi had been forced away from his bride his fangs had left deep groves in the boy's skin. Once again he licked the distressed wound which gained a noise from Eren and so for fun he blew on it, making Eren squeak.

"Sensitive spot?" He smirked pulling away; Eren's cheeks were burning up as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulder. Taking an unneeded breath Levi got up from the bed and began to move towards the door.  
"When are you going to kill me?" The words were unexpected from the boy, but a fair answer considering who he was.

"I'm not" he replied simply, "in precisely nine days I will change you into vampire and we shall be one for eternity." And with that, he left the room, locking it from the outside.

Panic hit Eren once again as he ran for the door, pulling desperately on the heavy handle but it wouldn't move. Hurrying to the windows, he found them to be locked as well, flaunting the freedom that was the night sky outside. Backing away to the bed, Eren tried to hold back another wave of tears; he was trapped, he would never see his family again, and he would be forced to live forever by Levi side.

"No" he whispered, "no I can't give up, I have nine days to find a way out of here and I will" But he could feel his body starting to ache and bruise, he was in no shape to try again, so he clambered onto the bed and closed his eyes; he'd think up a plan in the morning.

But the morning brought new problems for Eren as when he woke, someone was already in his room. He could tell by her dress that she was a servant or maid of some kind; was she also a vampire. Eren tried not to move too much but the sheets around him rustled attracting the woman's attention.

Like Levi she was small, had pale skin, pointed ears and pointed fangs that were visible as she smiled; her hair was a pretty strawberry blonde cut into a neat bob and her eyes were a gentle hazel.  
"Good morning sir" she smiled, "I am Petra, his highness' maid; he informed me that you may be hungry after last night so I've brought you some breakfast."

Breakfast? Eren hadn't had much time to think about his stomach, though now that Petra mentioned it, he hadn't had a proper meal for three days. But he didn't move from the bed. The woman let out a little laugh moving away from the table, "His highness said you would be stubborn to eat; I can assure you the food is perfectly fine, vampires do eat as well as drink blood you know."  
Eren looked at the table and his stomach growled; a bowl of steaming porridge, a plate with three slices of bread covered in jam, a jug of water and a glass. Glancing back at Petra's earnest smile Eren got out of bed and sat at the table. Tentatively he took a spoonful of the porridge and once deciding it wasn't drugged or poisoned he continued with more gusto. To his captors credit the meal was tasty and he felt satisfied when the bowl and plate were clean of food.

Not knowing how much time he had Eren tried the door, still locked, but that didn't faze him. He began to search the room for objects that could help him out of this situation. First he looked in the drawers beside his bed; nothing. Then he searched the small cupboard between the windows, nothing but a wash basin and jug. The wardrobe was the last thing to look in; he felt every nook and cranny for something, anything that could get the door open. And the he felt it, a small metal hair pin. Hurriedly Eren put it under the pillows of the bed, if Levi found it on him he'd know exactly what he was planning. Looking back at room he went to the window and opened the curtains; the sun was clearly behind the mountain, as its ominous shadow loomed over most of his view.

"So the sun sets on this side of the mountain…" he mumbled to himself.  
Suddenly the door was opened and he shut the curtains frantically, both Levi and Petra stood in the door way.

"How considerate of you to draw the curtains Eren" Levi smirked, walking towards him, taking his hand, and pulling him out of the room. Eren tried to resist but Levi was too strong and they were soon far away from his room.  
"Where are you taking me?" Eren asked, still trying to twist his hand out of the vampires grip, "I'm going to introduce you to my other servants;" Levi replied, "I can't trust them to not bite when I'm not there."

And so they went back into an uncomfortable silence, for Eren anyway. Corridor after corridor, staircase after staircase, Eren starting to question whether Levi knew where he was going until finally they stopped at small door. Without bothering to knock Levi pushed the door open and the smell of food flew up Eren's nostrils. Three men were working at different ends of the kitchen, due to the noise they were making, none of them had heard Levi enter.

"Oi" Levi snapped and all three jumped to attention, their eyes darting to Eren, "This is my bride to be, Eren. Eren this is Eld, Gunther and Oluo; they cook, clean and keep my castle in check." Eren nodded, the looks of curiosity he was getting made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. As if Levi could sense his discomfort he was pulled into the Vampire's side."If I see any of you anywhere near my bride I will happily rip your throats out." Levi growled, his predatory eyes flashing; all the men nodded, unfazed by their master's threat.

"As you wish master" they all spoke at once, before getting back to their stations. Eren was happy to leave but he was still alone with Levi, and that wasn't good in his eyes. "Why are you so harsh to your servants? They won't respect you" Eren mumbled, looking up at the plain walls of the servant's quarters. Levi let out a humourless laugh,

"A brat like you shouldn't talk about respect; and that isn't how I treat my servants," he forced Eren to look at him, "That," he purred, "was predatory instincts, your mine and I have to show it; and believe me, I have far more self-control than those three put together." And they continued back towards Eren's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Eren is gone…" Hanji mused, fiddling with her glasses as she, Erwin, Mikasa and Mike sat around the table.

"It seems so," Erwin sighed, "Mike searched the whole village and no trace of him." The silent giant of a man nodded. This whole thing was driving Mikasa crazy; didn't they realise her brother was in danger? Why were they sitting around doing nothing when they could be hunting? Hanji looked over at her and smiled, "I understand your concern Mikasa," she started, "but-"

"But nothing" Mikasa snapped, "I know you guys couldn't care less about my brother, but I do; heck I'll go find himself!" And she got up to leave, but Hanji grabbed her arm forcing her back down.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with do you?" Erwin sighed, standing up and walking to the shelf, "We document all those we've fought, captured and killed; this is Levi's book." He tossed it onto the table where it landed with a hard thud. Mikasa stared, it was so thick, the spin was broken and there were pages sticking out of it.

"Do you know how many people we've lost over the years trying to kill him?" She shook her head, "845" The number hit Mikasa hard; so many people? How could that be possible, weren't these people meant to be trained to kill vampires?

"Of course he does have the advantage of being immortal" Hanji chipped in, "But the only time we ever managed to corner him was in the city over the mountain 10 years ago. All he left with was burns and scars; we left with under half our men." All of them nodded solemnly looking down at the table.  
"This is why we need to plan first; Levi has eluded us of his whereabouts for centuries, which is why I am going to contact out brothers and sisters in the other towns and cities, we'll need all the man power we can to find them. And before they arrive, we need to anoint you into our syndicate."

"What?" Mikasa blurted looking up at him in confusion, "anointed?" Erwin gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes,

"You want to kill that Vampire don't you? We can help you there."

* * *

Eren felt like they'd been walking through the castle for hours, every blasted corridor looked the same and without the curtains open there was no possible way he could tell which side of the castle he was on. It seemed even with one side being imbedded in rock, Levi still had curtains cover bare walls.

Levi hadn't spoken since they'd left the kitchen, though his grip on Eren's waist hadn't moved. Despite this, Levi's hands were still cold on him, a hitch of being undead he supposed.

"Where are we?" Eren asked finally, he could feel Levi looking at him as he looked around the corridor. "The West Wing" he replied, "many of these rooms haven't been used in centuries thanks to the near extinction of my family."

The bitter tone in his voice made Eren oddly feel guilty; he knew it wasn't his fault that the vampires had been beaten, but he supposed they would have family too.

"Oh" was he said and they continued up three flights of stairs and down a corridor until he was back in his room.

Levi could tell by the look on Eren's face that he was hiding something; sure the boy still looked scared to be around him, and rightly so, but his eyes were so easy to read.  
"If you plan on escaping I suggest you try and remember what happened the last time you tried." He smirked taking Eren's hand and pulling it to his lips and watching with sadistic pleasure as Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull his hand away. He gave no warning as he bit into the side of Eren's palm, ignoring the grunt of pain, happily drinking the boys blood before licking the wound clean.

"You'll need to get used to this sooner or later my bride," he smirked letting go of Eren's hand and backing Eren into the table, "I'm getting bored of biting your hand, I much prefer the shoulder…or the _neck_ " he hissed, inhaling Eren's scent before backing smoothly away as Petra opened the door with another tray of food.  
"I'll meet you for dinner; I'll have Petra escort you." Were his finally words as the two vampires left, and as soon as the door was locked he mumbled to Petra, "Watch the door, if he leaves inform me right away."

This meal was a bowl of lamb stew, and the smell practically had Eren's mouth, watering; but it also hit him hard in the heart, his mother used to make stews like this on cold winter evenings. Taking the spoon that sat beside the bowl he ate, the warmth and spices calming his nerves and rejuvenating his desire to leave. So distracted was he of trying to think of a way out, that he nearly chocked on something hard on his mouth. Spitting it out into his hand Eren gave a little gasp; a small bone sat in his hand. Forgetting the food he wiped it clean on his trousers and hurried to the door to examine the key whole. It was obvious that the bone alone wouldn't be able to pick the lock, but maybe with the pin…he had to give it a shot, but not while he still had the tray of food in his room. once Petra had taken the dish he would try and if it worked…well he hadn't thought that far but it was better than nothing.

About half an hour later, Petra came in and removed the dishes, smiling pleasantly as she left. Quickly, he went to the window and opened the curtains, the sun was only just over the mountain, not close enough to shine directly through the windows on his side. He decided to wait it out and practiced by picking the locks on the window. The pin was enough for this one and he had it open within two minutes. He let out a sigh of content as the fresh air hit his face and the smell of the forest hit his nostrils.

Looking down he saw the slope of the mountain that was partly covered in snow, connect into the trees. Birds flew below him but there was no sighting of any other animals. Leaning on the pane he sighed again; he had to get out of here, but the only way he would make it out and stay out, would be…He straightened up, the only way he'd be safe from Levi would be…if he killed him.  
That thought made his stomach churn; despite the fact that Levi was a kidnapper and sadistic, he was still a person. Eren had had trouble killing chickens let alone another human.

"But he isn't human" he whispered to himself, closing the window, "he's a monster that kidnapped me and is forcing me to marry him." But does that mean he deserves to die? Part of his mind was practically screaming yes, while the other was saying no. Groaning he sat back down in the chair, and examined the bone and pin. "I'll jump that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

Five hours later the sun was beginning to set behind the forest ; Eren went over to the door and peeked through the keyhole. No one was visible so he set to work on picking the lock. His fingers were trembling as he poked and twisted the metal, knowing every second left on here would give him less time. Finally he heard a loud click and with a pull the door opened. Not wasting any time to celebrate Eren ran down the corridor, making sure to keep his footsteps light.

Unknown to him, Petra quickly ran to Levi's quarters and opened the door, "He's trying to escape master." She said, still in the doorway, too scared to go any further. And she was smart to do so; Levi let out a growl of anger that could be heard throughout the castle and Eren's heart beat five times as fast as he ran trying to find the large doors he'd gone past earlier. Finally finding them he burst in and his eyes were hit with the darkness.

Slightly slowing his pace Eren felt his way along what appeared to be book shelves, as his eyes adjusted to the light to see a large empty space ahead of him with gashes of light on the walls.

"Eren" Levi seethed from the door and throwing all thought to the wind Eren sprinted for the curtains, the footsteps of his captor getting louder and louder as he pulled the heavy cord; and curtains flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

Automatically Levi shielded his face, but when nothing more than irritating tingling was felt on his hands, he put them down. Dark storm clouds lay outside, fully eclipsing the sun, and Eren was crouched on the ground, large terrified eyes staring at him.

"Oh" Levi snarled as the first bolt of lightning flashed, "you've done it now." And he dived for the boy, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the window. He made no sound, he didn't even move as Levi whispered in his ear, "You've really brought out the monster in me." Wrapping his arm around Eren's chest he flew at top speed back to his own, private quarters. Even though his plan to kill him had failed, Levi had every intention on punishing the brat.  
He nearly broke down his own door as he chucked the boy onto his bed and pinned him there, his eyes burning a ferocious red.

"I've tried being nice" he snarled as Eren finally began to move, desperately wriggling and squirming, "but clearly you aren't smart enough to realise you situation."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" Eren cried looking away, not noticing his exposed neck and shoulder; but Levi did, and he chuckled nastily leaning in, "I'm afraid I won't accept a verbal apology." And without giving any other notice, he chomped down on Eren's already scarred shoulder.

Eren let out a scream of true agony, not only were the fangs piercing his neck but Levi's other teeth as well. He'd never felt pain like this as he kicked and screamed helplessly. Rain was clattering onto the windows outside and lighting flashed again as Levi released the shoulder only to go back down and bite the junction of his neck and shoulder. He screamed again, tears falling down his face as he heard Levi drink his blood.

Levi pulled back again, the blood covering his lips and dripping off his chin onto Eren's tear-stained face. He could feel something rising up in his stomach but he shoved it down and took hold of the boy's shoulders, ignoring the whimper and kissed him. His tongue danced over Eren's, his saliva and blood mixing together. As he released Eren's lips, he began to feel that something again.  
Of course he deserved nothing less for trying to kill him, but his face when it had happened, had been one of desperation, not malice or determination.

Levi sat up fully, and got off the boys hips to lay down beside him. Eren tried to move away but Levi held him firmly by the waist, their heads level and facing the same way. Despite the noise outside all Levi heard was the sobs and whimpers of Eren.

Levi had never felt guilt before, something he had hoped that would always be that way. But the way Eren had looked, not only in the library but also on the bed, had made him feel uncomfortable. The terror in his eyes wasn't something that was new to him, but most people with that look hadn't lived for much longer. Looking back at Eren's shoulder he noticed it was still oozing out blood. Pulling his bride closer he licked the wounds, ignoring the squirming until he was done.

Eren didn't understand what was happening anymore; first he was being eaten alive, then kissed and now he was being cleaned up? What was going on inside Levi's head? At that moment, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was cry, fuck the fact that Levi was also there, he was the cause of all if it anyway.

"I want to go home" he barely whispered, "Please, I want to go home."

There was no reply to his plea, but he knew that Levi would have heard it.

* * *

Levi didn't close his eyes that night, even when Eren's shaking breaths had slowed when he'd slept; he wanted to see that face when their wasn't fear or hatred on the boy's face. It was peaceful, though his cheeks were still tear-stained as the sun rose behind the mountain and cracks of light seeped through the gaps in the curtains.  
Leaving the bed, Levi fully closed the heavy curtains and looked back the still sleeping boy, the glowing candles accentuating his caramel skin. He was so perfect, so beautifully innocent, but with a heart of fire.

"How long will it take for you to accept me" he wondered aloud as he walked to the door, a key firmly in his grip. He wanted to observe the boy, but when he was alone, so he locked the door quietly and went to the large fireplace with a landscape mirror above it. He ran his fingers over the marble until he touched a carved rose in the stone and pressed it. A small door cracked free from the panelled seems of the wall and he slipped inside.

As the door clicked shut, Eren stirred, his eyes slowly opening, face still heavy from the night before. He noticed the scars on his shoulder and looked away, a lump forming in his throat; so it hadn't been some traumatic nightmare. He had realised how vast the bed was, it was far bigger than the one he'd been sleeping in. On trembling legs he slowly got to his feet and went to the window peeking through the gap, his eyes burning slightly at the yellow light.

He couldn't decide whether to cry, or attempt to break the window; all he knew was that something inside had been broken. He wasn't sure what but, he just felt desperate and lost.

Levi observed from the two way mirror and he cocked his head as he fully opened the curtains, and tried to open the window pushing roughly on the iron handle, but Levi had had them welded shut years and years before, there was no way they'd budge. He could tell Eren was getting more and more desperate and angry as he slammed his palm against the glass.

"Just let me go!" he cried eventually, "I know you're there you bastard! I'm not like you, I can't become one of you damn it!"  
He knew he was watching? It was clear that Eren was aware of his gaze but he didn't seem to know where he was in the room.

"I want to go outside" Eren called now the room as a whole, "I want to feel the sun on my face, I want to see my sister and mother, my friends, people I know. I want to play in the woods and fields, swim in the rivers, be free for one day!" and he looked directly at the mirror, "If I'm going to live a life in the shadows I at least deserve a final day of freedom!"

Levi sucked in an unneeded breath, his eyes staring into Eren's; they were sparkling, not with tears this time, but with passion, desperate, pure passion. He liked those eyes, when would he look at him with that passion he wondered, as he reached for the door, saying, "Shut the curtains and I'll reply." The disembodied voice received no reaction from Eren as he closed them tightly and Levi stepped out.

"I'm afraid I don't want to let you out Eren" he said, not giving the boy a chance to question why he was hiding there, "I fear if I did, you wouldn't return." Eren crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a sideways look, "But you'd come and find me when the sun went down wouldn't you? So what's there to worry about?"

A smirk grew on Levi's lips as he came closer, liking the fact that Eren didn't move from his spot, "I would, but who's to say you aren't saved again by that eyebrows brute? I'm afraid I can't take that risk; you'll just have to get used to the moonlight."

That wasn't what Eren wanted to hear, of course he'd been expecting it, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, "How about a wager then?" He blurted as the vampire turned to ring the servant bell, "A wager? Eren you do realise who I am right? I've made countless wagers with many mortals and immortals alike, and I always win. What were you suggesting?"

His tone seemed to be very business-like, yet Eren could see the fate glee in his eyes at the idea. Swallowing, Eren tried to word his wager, "If I can get to my village before the sun sets tomorrow, then you have never try and capture me again."  
Levi thought on this idea; the boy was giving himself a near impossible task, he could travel the distance in no time at all, but on foot it would take fare more than 12 hours of sunlight.

"You won't make it to your village before the sun sets Eren, I can promise you that." He offered helpfully; Levi wanted this chase to be close, exciting, not some boring collecting of property.

"Then the waterfall then" Eren said, "That's 10 miles on foot from the village; if I make it there you can't take me back."

"And if you don't make it there" Levi smiled slowly, "You have to accept me and never try to escape again." Eren felt his stomach twist at the suggestion, but this would be his only chance to make it out.  
"Alright" he said giving his hand, "you have a deal." And they gripped each other's hands, and shook.

* * *

"Mikasa Jaeger, do you accept the life of a hunter, the laws we stand by and the life you will lead until your death?"

There was silence in the church for only a second, before Mikasa gave her firm reply, "I do." In the shadows he couldn't see Erwin's smile as he gave her the cup of blesses wine.

"From here until death you are a Hunter, vanquisher of the Devil's kin and protector of the people, you may rise." And as Mikasa did a single bell was sounded that rang over the village and across the forest to the mountains. Mikasa gave back the empty cup and bowed low before turning to the full room of Hunter's, both young and old all looking at her.

"We welcome you" they chorused, "Sister Mikasa."


	7. Chapter 7

Eren let out a breath of relief as he entered the old room he'd woken up in on the first night; he felt that that was the only room he could feel alone in. Heading to the window Eren checked to see if the window he'd managed to open was still unlocked. Luckily it was and he looked down to see exactly how far he was above forest.

To his luck it wasn't a dead straight fall, but he would still be dead if he jumped out of the window. He needed a way of getting down at least to where to snow settled so could slide down; he knew it would be stupide to ask Levi for rope, so he'd have to make his own, but out of what? Looking around his eyes fell on the bed.

"There should be plenty of sheets to make into a rope there." He grinned and began taking apart the perfectly made bed. Petra must have spent a long while on this, but if he made it he wouldn't have to apologise. The amount covers and sheets, blankets and quilts was rather alarming to the boy as he'd only ever seen one sheet and a duvet and that was back at home. Sitting cross-legged on the floor he set to work, tightly and precisely tying the sheets together.

* * *

Back in Levi's quarters, said vampire was lying on his bed attempting to read as Petra cleaned up the breakfast things.

"You aren't going to let him win, are you master?" She asked, picking up the tray. Smirking lazily Levi shook his head, "Of course not, I only have five more days until the ceremony; and I'll never find anyone as perfect as him."

At nightfall Levi entered Eren's room, not bothering to knock; the boy was curled on the floor next to a pile of knotted sheets. Now he could easily undo the sheets, but that would be too obvious; so instead he gently took his brides wrist, and ran his fangs along the vain, grazing it ever so slightly. A pearl of blood bloomed from it and dried there, its scent strong and clear on Levi's nostrils. As soon as the light disappeared he would find him, and never let him leave again.

The morning arrived much too fast for Levi's liking as he sat in his room, angry at the sun that he couldn't watch his bride get down the cliff safely. Though he needn't have worried really, Eren had a knack of getting out of tricky situations. At that very moment he was scaling down the mountain's side.

* * *

His feet were burning from the cold, and the morning wind was cutting into his skin. Looking up he noticed how hard it was to see the windows, no wonder they hadn't been found yet. But there was little time to think as another harsh gust of wind jolted him sideways, nearly causing him to lose his footing. Eren gritted his teeth and looked down; he was still incredibly high and much to his horror, the rope he'd made stopped a good fifteen feet from the snow covered slope.

"Oh shit" he whispered as his hands gripped the last meter of sheets. Now what was he going to do? He supposed he could always jump, but he didn't know how deep the snow was, he could easily break one of or both of his legs. But it was either that or an eternity with Levi. Shutting his eyes he leapt away from the wall, arms and legs flailing madly in the air. Forcing his eyes open Eren cried out as he landed hard on the snow and began tumbling down the snowy, rocky slope. It was a nasty route to take; Eren was being tossed about, unable to stop himself until the trunk of a pine tree smacked into his back.

Eren clutched at his body, small hisses and whimpers of pain escaping his lips as he looked up at the mountain side. The sun had yet to come over the brow of the mountain, so he was contained in shadow until midday, a good way of telling the time he supposed. Using the tree, Eren hauled himself to his shaking feet. Rubbing his arms to get some heat back into his body he noted the grazes and cuts; some were leaking pearls of blood whilst others were a harsh, angry red.

"Damn it, why did I have to make a wager with that man?" he muttered bitterly, and looked around him. Where was he supposed to go now? He'd seen the water fall from his room but now he was totally disorientated. "I'll just keep with the mountain side; I should be able find the river that way." He said to himself, trying keep optimistic as he began to limp along the mountain slope snow and pebbles crunching under his bare feet.  
Unfortunately his cries hadn't gone unnoticed; he'd only travelled for 15 minutes or so when he heard the howling. Eren's heart began to pound as he started to move faster, his legs finally kicking in and letting him break into a run. But the ground wasn't very stable and he kept slipping and sliding on the snow. The howls were getting closer and he knew they would easily catch him out in the open; so with a final look back, Eren ran into the forest.

It wasn't long before he heard the barks and the pitter-pattering of paws on the mossy ground behind him; he was in deep shit now.

* * *

Mikasa wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she stood up from her fighting stance; ten men lay around her, all groaning and panting. She had caught on the the Hunter's fighting methods with unnatural speed; but her technique was far more brutal than the men around her. She placed the wooden sword back on the wall and headed for the door. The heat from next door wafted over her already hot face as she entered the lab and library. The strange woman known as Hanji was unusually silent from her normal babbling self; she was hunched over a piece of paper, her right hand absentmindedly stroking a hawk that was perched on a chair. It let out a squawk as it spotted her and Hanji jumped shoving the letter into a draw and spinning around, accidently slamming her fingers in the draw as well.

"What's up with you?" Mikasa asked bluntly watching the woman nurse her fingers. "Nothing" she said, "you just startled me is all"

She stared at the bespectacled woman for a few more moments, her eyes narrowing before carrying on through to the next room. As the door shut Hanji smiled to herself, as she removed the letter from the draw, giving it back to the hawk. "This is easier than I thought it would be" she whispered.

* * *

Eren's lungs were like fire in his chest, his legs were screaming and his arms were pumping madly as the wolves closed in. He had no idea how he'd lasted so long without them ripping him to shreds, but there was no time to question it as he to the side of a particularly big tree, his left arm receiving a nasty cut from its sharp bark. Gritting his teeth Eren caught the sound of rapidly moving water and his already hammering heart skipped a beat.

It was within reach, the river that would lead him to the waterfall; its waters were dark and murky from the previous night's rain, but it was moving at a violently fast pace. For Eren it would have to be enough to get away from the wolves whose jaws were snapping at his ankles every other step. Throwing all his prayers and hopes up into the sky Eren leapt into the river. Automatically he was forced under, the water completely manipulating his body as he was thrown around. Furiously kicking Eren reached the surface and gasped for air, before being forced under again swallowing a fair amount in the process. And then everything went still; what was the point? He thought, there was little chance of him getting the the waterfall, he was so tired, so desperate just to close his eyes and never have to open them again. But what about his Mother, Mikasa and his friends, how would they react to finding his dead body in the river?

He couldn't die, he couldn't let Levi win either, with the last of his strength Eren forced himself to the surface, this time staying up long enough to grab onto one of the rocks protruding from the water and collapsed on it. Air had never tasted so amazing in all his life, he let out a little sob of relief, the strain of his legs disappearing as the cold water pulled against them. Eren knew he had to keep moving, and staying in the water wasn't going to be the smartest option, so with some difficulty he managed to get to the bank or the river and began to slowly stagger by the riverside, towards home, towards freedom.

* * *

Levi's lack of patients was becoming clearer by the second as he paced around his study, constantly looking at the clock and letting out angry hisses when it showed him how much time he had left. Petra, Gunther, Eld and Oluo were all outside the door, all looking nervously at each other.

"How much longer till the sun goes down?" Eld asked, Petra examined her little watch, "Two hours and ten minutes, I hope Eren is alright." All nodded in agreement, if Eren were to die they knew Levi would be furious, and Petra thought, upset.

* * *

The sun was setting faster than Eren had expected, he had to keep going, and he had to get there before Levi. But he was cold and tired; he had had to continue jumping in and out of the river due to over growth around it and to avoid the other animals that lived there. It was getting harder for him to see and the ground was becoming rocker, the leaves under his feet slippery and smooth. With a cry of pain he fell onto the floor and let out another yell, clutching his leg. Warm and sticky blood came off on his fingers and he swore loudly looking down; there was a gash right down his shin and another on the bottom of his foot. Tears pricked at Eren's eyes as he dragged himself along the rocks, his breathes ragged and uneven. He could hear the roar of the waterfall now, its crashing waves giving him strength to haul himself to his feet and take one agonising step after another.

The sun was about to set bellow the trees, and Levi was ready, his eyes set on the open window, Eren would be his no matter how far he'd gotten. Just as the last few rays disappeared bellow the horizon he dived from the window, and flew towards the faint scent of his prey. Gliding over the trees Levi's nose caught a stronger trail of Eren's blood, diving down sharply he spooked a flock of resting birds that flew into the air, cawing indignantly. Eren was anywhere to be seen, but his blood was. It was clearly visible on the jagged rock, he couldn't have gotten far, not in this state.

Don't breath, don't breath, don't breath, Eren's mind was practically screaming as he watched in the now blue light. He had managed to slide into the freezing water and duck under a low hanging tree but it would only be a matter of time before he was found. The water had numbed his body, relieving him of the pain in his leg, but his whole body was trembling. Slowly and quietly, Eren began to pull himself along the bank, the pull of the waterfall giving him assistance.

"Eren" he froze, heart practically stopping as he looked towards the vampire, he wasn't looking at him, but he was perfectly aware that he was here. He would only get one shot at this, one chance he couldn't mess up. Shutting his eyes Eren took in the deepest breath he could and pushed away from the bank, the water forcefully pushing him the waterfalls precipice.  
As he felt himself go over Eren opened his eyes, nothing but darkness before him, and then the impact of the water bellow hit his aching body. He was pushed under and out of the waterfall, his head reaching the surface, the moonlight kissing his skin as he felt the shingle under feet, before washing up on the pools shore, utterly exhausted. Open his eyes a crack Eren saw Levi's blurry figure coming towards him.  
"I must say you have done well, to get this far is a triumph, but…" He could practically hear the smile on the vampires lips, "you failed, I win."

And Levi scooped up the boy, nose wrinkling at the sodden clothes. Flying up into the air Levi looked back at the village he'd taken Eren from, he would never see it again, or at least not as a human.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa watched from the window with narrowed eyes as Hanji waved back at Mike before riding off into the night. That odd woman was up to something, she could feel it. Heading down into the private chambers she went into the laboratory her nose wrinkling at the smell of unknown substances. Double checking she was alone Mikasa began to search the room, around the bottles and jars, through the shelves of books until she reached the desk that strewn across its surface. Scanning through them she spotted an emerald green seal on a piece of parchment. With shaking hand's she read it, her grip tightening with every word.

 _'Bring medical supplies with you, I've allowed Eren to attempt an escape, it's likely he'll hurt himself in one way or another that I won't be able to cure. And for the sake of my sanity bathe before your arrival or you will know what it's like to leave through the main doors.'_

 _Levi_

* * *

Eren felt hot, his whole body ached and he could feel his leg burning from a forgotten injury. His mouth as dry as the dust that covered the streets of his home and the pain in his head was unbearable. But the bed was soft, the hands that were lifting his leg were precise and steady. He let out an audible moan as an ice cold cloth was placed on his forehead and a soft laugh could be heard,

"You're a lucky thing Eren," That voice… he'd heard it before, but where? "Who'd have thought you'd survive that waterfall when you were out cold when you were found."

Found? Did that mean he'd made it, was he free, was he home? He tried to open his eyes but even the candle light was too bright so he kept them shut, resolving instead to coughing. Another chuckle came from the familiar stranger and a bottle was pushed to his lips. Desperately he gulped down the water until he was breathless and pulled away. He attempted to sit up but the pain in his head only worsened. He thought he heard the voice mutter something about staying down before the door was opened and closed. Was he alone? Heck he still didn't know where he was; with a grunt he forced himself to open his eyes and he let out a small whimper. He recognised the room; it was Levi's room. He really had failed. He could feel the tears running down his before the sobs came. They were chocked, raw and painful but he didn't care, not in the least.

Levi watched from the mirror, his face unreadable; he'd expected tears, the brat was emotional but he felt no guilt, only a sick since of joy that he had him, and he could never leave again. Stepping out from the hidden room he walked towards the bed, going totally unnoticed by the boy before him until he felt the pressure of him stepping onto the bed. He could practically smell the fear radiating from Eren as he slowly got on top of him, his eyes turning scarlette. Eren didn't move, he didn't even flinch when Levi bent down towards his neck, his nose running along it. Levi had been waiting for this moment, been itching to show his bride what being bitten by a vampire really felt like.

Slowly he ran his tongue up the boy's smooth neck, grinning at the squeak he revived before slowly biting down. He'd make Eden forget all about his pain as he began to slowly, sensually suck out the blood. Another squeak came from the boy's throat, followed by a shaky gasp of surprise. Levi practically shuddered with pleasure as he felt Eren's body temperature rise with every breathy moan. Gradually Levi let his hand trail down the boys chest, his cold fingers feeling every wound and scare he'd received that; such a shame, his body would not be perfect for their binding but there was no guarantee Levi would leave Eren mark free. Finally he stopped and pulled away just enough to clean the wound he'd left their, before looking at Eren's face. His pupils dilated at the sight; the boy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes slightly glazed and his breathing was still heavy.

"You see" Levi purred as he got off the bed, "It won't be so bad my bride, I'll make you enjoy every moment with me." And he closed the door behind him. Only a week to go now, time really does fly when one is having fun.

As the door closed Eren lay in the dark room, perfectly still, his heart still racing mind still full of what had just happened, and he felt disgusting. How why did he feel so good when it happened, why did he moan, why didn't he fight back, why… just why?

The next morning Eren woke up to someone knocking loudly on the door, "who is it?" he mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"Oh just me" Hanji grinned widely as she shut the door; Eren didn't know what to say. Hanji was there, one of the hunters…had they finally found him, were they going to get him out.  
"Hanji" he practically squealed, "You're here, where are the others, is Mikasa here?" But Hanji didn't say anything, only smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm not here to save you… I'm on Levi's side."

Eren's heart stopped; she'd been on the Vampire's side this whole time? Why? What motives did she have that needed to have a vampire as a partner in crime? But he said nothing, he just sat there as she gave him clean bandages.

"I'm sorry to let you down Eren," she sighed, "But vampires are more human than we think, believe me." And with that she left, Eren nearly expected her to lock the door; but he remembered the promise he'd made. His fate was sealed. Deciding to see walk to the window Eren slid off the bed and hissed as his leg burned uncomfortably. But he tried his best to ignore it and hobbled to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was still rising outside but the sky was covered over with dark grey clouds; another summer storm was approaching. Sighing, Eren made his way back to the bed before looking at the door; surely, now that he wasn't seen as a prisoner he could go where ever he wanted.

* * *

Levi sipped his black tea, his eyes never leaving the human he'd somehow befriended. She'd given her report of the boy and it seemed he was healing faster than expected, clearly their little session last night help somewhat.  
"I left him in slight shock sadly," Hanji yawned, "as you expected he presumed I'd come to save him, can't say he was ecstatic about it."  
Obviously, Levi thought, the boy had had no idea Hanji had placed the music box outside the church, and neither did the rest of her companions.

* * *

Eren slowly hobbled through the castle, his hands permanently on the wall to steady himself as thunder began to rumble outside. He would never get used to the dark, he thought as the low glow of candles guided him through the many corridors and hall ways. How he was meant to find his way back he wasn't entirely sure, but he expected Levi would find him sooner or later. As he stopped to catch his breath his hand rested on a candle holder, which bent downwards.  
Jumping backwards Eren stared in slight amazement as a hidden door slid away to reveal a long dark stairway. Cold air rushed through him as he slowly went forward to the entrance. His eyes could barely see the stone steps, but curiosity got the better of him as he slowly began to make his way down.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren was beginning to regret this little adventure, he felt like he'd been walking for hours, his feet were numb and he still couldn't see a thing. Just as he was about to turn back a faint glow appeared from around the corner. Heart racing, Eren picked up the pace and followed the glowing light that got brighter and brighter with ever step until finally he reached an old wooden door.

"Well, I'm off" Hanji yawned, "best get back to the others; you're lucky the ceremony is in two days otherwise I might slip your hideout too soon." She grinned; Levi grunted in response, waving his hand towards the door. As his door was shut Levi got up and made his way to his room. To his annoyance Eren wasn't there, but he wasn't worried, Eren knew there was no way out by now. Casually he took a sniff of the air and caught his brides scent immediately.

Hands trembling with cold and anticipation, Eren ran his hand along the iron hand before grasping it firmly and pushing. It swung open with an echoing creek; timidly Eren looked through into nothing. Vampires really didn't like the light did they? Pulling out the torch from the wall he took a few nervous steps, lifting the light high to get a better look, and froze.

Eren must have gone wondering, the curious brat, Levi mused. He couldn't have gotten far as his scent was getting stronger with every lazy step he took.

The walls were lined with simple wooden coffins; all were covered in cobwebs and looked like they'd been there for centuries. Trembling, Eren stepped further inside lifting the torch as best he could in the low-ceilinged room. This chamber was incredibly wide, but there was another door just visible in the glow. Still determined to see what was there he walked slowly across the floor, eyeing all the coffins as he passed them. Suddenly his foot slipped on the damp ground and he smacked onto the floor, his leg still not strong enough to properly support him. The noise he had made range through the chamber and to his horror the closest coffin let out a low, threatening groan. Eyes wide, he stared in horror as it opened. The scream that rose from his throat was utterly terrified; it was monstrous.

Levi stopped in his tracks, if he id blood was warm it would have run cold; he knew where Eren was.

Its eyes were milky white, skin slimy and translucent, its bones clicked with every step it took, fangs and claws yellow and jagged. Eren tried to get away but his limbs were frozen, keeping him where he lay.

"Levi, help!" he cried covering his head; he heard nothing and let out another cry of fear, but this time it was joined with a terrifying roar. Looking up he saw Levi standing in the doorway, his eyes scarlet, breath seething.  
The creature coward, backing away from him as Levi spoke in a language he didn't understand. Like an obedient dog the monster went back into its coffin. Still cowering on the floor Eren looked away from the door, that look in Levi's eyes had always been unnerving.

"…You're an idiot." Levi stated bluntly as he walked over, ignoring Eren's attempts to pull away as he put him back on his feet, gloved hand's firmly on his wrists. The boy looked shaken, understandable of course, but his mouth couldn't stop curving into a smirk; he'd called out to Levi after all.

"What was that" his bride whispered, still refusing to look at him as he took him out of the room, his whole body was shaking. "A grunt, they are humans that have been bitten but not tasted the blood of their master; they are forever in hope that they'll be given blood yet," he grinned nastily, "we never do. This makes them highly dangerous to their master's enemy…and anyone else for that matter."

Eren felt like he was going to be sick; how could Levi just talk so casually about the people who've been changed into monsters. He pushed himself away, muttering that he could walk by himself and headed down a random corridor. To his surprise Levi didn't say anything, only followed like an unwanted shadow as Eren made his way slowly down the passage.

"I liked how you called my name for help," Eren could see the grin on Levi's lips as he refused to look at him, "Who'd of thought you'd grown attached so quickly." He could feel his face getting hotter as he tried to block out Levi's smug comments. He wanted to scream and yell at him, heck he would have begged at this point just to let him go; but a deal was a deal. He felt defeated, like there was nothing left to fight for. That thing in the cellar had made him see what he might turn out like, if he didn't comply to Levi's demands.  
It wasn't long before they were back in Levi's chambers, the sun rising soon, he wanted to watch it rise but Levi pull him to the bed.

"You need to keep off this leg brat, I won't have a cripple for my bride." Looking down Eren nodded; his eyes were blank, there was no fire, no passion to live, nothing…Levi didn't like that. Grabbing his chin, he forced Eren's head upwards, smashing their lips together. A muffled cry from the boy made him smirk and he clung to the lean frame even harder, pushing him down into the mattress. His hands travelled up his shirt, finding his chest and running his nails down the warm flesh, deepening the rough kiss.

Eren kicked violently, his arms trapped to his side, Levi's arm's loosened and he scrambled away, his back hitting the bed post. His breathing was sharp, he hated himself for blushing so furiously, but hated the smirk even more that was plastered on the vampire's face.

"I like a bride with fire in their eyes," He whispered before gently closing the gap between them.

* * *

Hanji wiped the sweat off her brow as she got off her horse; the journey had been long, and god was it hot, the sooner she was down in the chapel the better. Throwing off her cloak as she entered her laboratory, Hanji stopped; she wasn't alone. Before she could even turn around her face contacted the stone floor with a sickening smack and a knife was pressed against her back.

"Where," Mikasa snarled in her ear, "Where is he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Apologies for not updating this story in ages; Uni life is busy as all hell. Hopefully will get the next chapter out in a few weeks. Enjoy!**

Eren lay awake, his body gently trembling in the tight embrace of the creature he shared the vast bed with. He had been trying to accept his fate for the past three hours; his heart panged longingly at the rays of sun that seeped through the top of the curtains. But he knew that a promise was a promise, he'd tried and failed to escape and now, with only one more night to go, he had to accept it. He would become a vampire and live with Levi for eternity.

Gently turning around, Eren looked deep into Levi's resting face. He was handsome it was true and though he was constantly moody or smug, something in that still heart cared for him. Timidly, Eren wrapped his arms around the vampire's torso, his skin was cold, but refreshingly so; and he shut his eyes, turning away from the sunlight.

* * *

To say that Hanji was in a poor state would be an understatement; her fingernails had been pulled out, her face was battered and swollen and her ears were ringing.

"I guess," she winced as Mikasa drew back to take another punch, "when it comes to Eren you'll do anything." Thwack. Hanji's vision wobbled threateningly as the teen snarled, "Where is he or I'll slice off your hand."  
"He's alive," she grinned, "and safe-" a blow to the stomach.  
"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Mikasa bellowed, and Hanji felt a twinge of fear as she prepared herself for another assault.

"Mikasa, that's enough" Erwin called from the darkness, but the girl still threw the punch before storming away from the scientist and straight to Erwin. "This bitch will give me Eren's location if I have to kill her-" "Killing her is a weak threat, besides without her to lead us to the vampires we have nothing." With another glare in Hanji's direction, Mikasa stormed out, the door slamming behind her.  
"So now its just you and me" Hanji sighed, letting her head roll back. She knew her life would be preserved if she told him, but one night still had to pass before she would permit them to leave.

"I am somewhat surprised," Erwin stated after a few minutes of silence, "someone like you, a scientist, excelling in all subjects…and you turn to the enemy side, for what?"

Closing her eye's she smiled, he could never understand. "My old friend, curiosity is a beautiful and frightening thing, those who are brave enough to pursue it are fools. I am one of those fools."

* * *

Levi opened his eyes to a tufted of hair under his chin and a warm body against his chest. He smiled slightly as he rubbed the boys bare back; he was so deliciously warm that the knock at the door came as an unpleasant disturbance.

"Master" a voice spoke timidly, "Your uncle is here." Levi growled low, removing the boy from his arms as he got off the bed. Throwing the door open he looked out; only Petra stood there, her yellow eyes wide with fear.

"My my my…" Kenny's voice drawled behind him, "he certainly looks delicious, seems you've had a few bites already." Spinning round Levi snarled as Kenny ran his finger down Eren's neck. In a flash Levi had his uncle pinned on the ground.  
"How dare you touch what's mine." he hissed, hand grasping the older vampire's throat in a grip that would have forced a humans head from its shoulders. Kenny simply laughed, before throwing Levi off as if he was a fly. "Now Levi, I should at least be allowed a taste of this human-" but before he could even reach the bed, Eren's eyes shot open, shining with fear as he scrambled away.

Instinctively, Eren's eyes darted to Levi for protection and moved to his side, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable. The tension in the room was palpable and the air seemed to turn painfully cold despite the windows being locked shut.

"What do you want?" Levi glared, his teeth elongating at the thought of another vampire taking Eren. A sneer graced Kenny's lips as he took a step forward, "I'm here for the celebrations, after all they are tomorrow night and it would be rude not thank the host and his bride."  
Eren visibly flinched at the growl that came from Levi's mouth; was this custom? He had no idea, but all he knew was that he never wanted to be near the vampire in the other corner of the room.

"Well you've arrived, now leave me chambers." Levi hissed, and with a cackle, his uncle did. Turning, Levi grabbed Eren by the wrist getting his full attention. "You will never leave my side as long as he here; understand?" He didn't really have to give the order, Eren had no intention of ever going near him.

* * *

The sun had risen by now; at least it should be if her counting had been accurate. Hanji's head lolled up and saw a very blurry figure standing over her.  
"Good morning Mikas- HACK" nothing like a punch in the stomach to get you up in the morning. The girl had stopped asking her where Eren was; it seemed harming her was Mikasa's new idea of stress relief.

"Keep punching me like that" she wheezed, "and I may just forget where he is." A fist came dangerously into view as Mikasa snarled, "Tell me. Now."

* * *

Eren pulled at the garment he was wearing; it was so tight and why was it so much like a dress? Oh wait, he remembered, many of the previous brides were female; at least Petra had modified it to have trousers and a long train rather than have as a dress.

Staring at his hands Eren couldn't believe he was doing this; only a week ago he's been happy, free and enjoying the late August sunshine with his sister and mother… "Mum" he whispered, fighting back the tears, "I'm so sorry." But there was no turning back; this costume was heavy enough and who knew how many vampires there were in the castle, he'd be eaten alive. The dark curtain in front of him had no holes or gaps to peek through; but he could hear music, it was ominous and had an odd beat. But what else did he expect from a vampire wedding? Suddenly the music stopped and curtain began to rise; his life would change forever tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

His blood ran cold as he saw the ball room full of vampires; all were dressed in fine garments clearly from different countries and centuries. But was most chilling was the fact they all wore masks, some were elegant, others were grotesque. Slowly, trying not to show any intimidation Eren walked, as Levi had told him, down the carpeted stairs onto the marble floor, his shoes clicking unbearably loudly in his head. He saw them sniffing and licking their lips subconsciously as he passed; he felt like a rabbit surrounded by starving wolves. Looking forward he hated himself for blushing at how Levi looked. He wore dark green cloak embroidered with a silver trim covering his body, a jet black mask covering his pale face; but his eyes were what really made Eren shiver. They shined a hungry red, never leaving his figure as he got closer and closer. A gloved hand came from out of his cloak and Eren took it, now finding it difficult to keep his trembling under control.

He was pulled close, his head next to Levi's as the vampire whispered, "Show them you're mine, Eren." And before he could think about what he'd said the collar of his costume was ripped down exposing his neck and he was thrown into a deep lean, as Levi's teeth buried themselves into his flesh.

The pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced; hands grasping at Levi's coat he screamed. He desperately wanted to shut his eyes but the white-hot pain forced them open. It was like the feeling would never end, like he would never stop screaming and then, he felt something; it was as if burning mercury was being forced into his blood stream. But his body was getting colder by the second, his whole body was stiffening and his heart, which had been pounding seconds before, was slowing, until finally…it stopped.

Levi held his unconscious bride in his arms, a proud crooked smile on his lips, blood still dripping from his chin. As custom all the vampires applauded, impressed by the boys strength to stay awake through the incitation process, all Eren had to do now, was drink Levi's blood.

Though not tonight it would seem.

A few minutes before, as the Hunters scaled the cliff face, they'd heard Eren's terrified screams; that had been enough for Mikasa. She crashed through the ancient windows, crossbow in hand, a dagger between her teeth. Utter chaos ensued. Vampires left and right shrieked in outrage and alarm, ripping off their masks, teeth bared as more Hunters charged through the windows through blessed spears and holy water bombs. Levi grabbed Eren and moved him to the far side of the room before throwing off his cloak and charging into the battle; Hanji, he thought, you are a genius. Before he could even chose a victim, Erwin Smith stood before him, silver sword by his side. A grin pulled on both their lips, the shared mutual respect and hatred for each other clear in those grins; time to end this. Both sides fought with incredible force, that day would be remembered by both sides as one of the most violent and bloody battles on history. Erwin swiped his sword down with such speed Levi had to leap out of its way, but Eren's blood was still fresh in his body and it was giving far more strength than normal. With a screech he dived and sliced through the man's cloak, ripping it clean off and another swipe got rid of his pesky utility belt. Blow after blow was given from both men only to blocked or retaliated; Levi growled as the sword nicked his chest, leaving a burning cut and swerved out of the way only to come back round and bury his claws into Erwin's side, tearing the flesh out making the man stagger.

He could see Kenny fighting the giant known as Mike; he didn't look good, the hunter was winning and winning fast. This wasn't part of the plan. But he'd been distracted for too long and he howled as the silver sword was driven into his forearm nearly taking it clean off. Clutching it, Levi fell backwards, it wouldn't heal in time. He rolled away as Erwin brought down the sword again, his body picking up the dust and blood of those that had fallen already. The thrill of the battle had yet to consume him, he knew why, Eren had yet to taste his own blood, without it he would go ferial and end up like those down in the cellar.

Mikasa had killed a third of the vampires in that room; but it wasn't enough, she needed to kill that Levi Ackerman where he stood and through the battle she saw him, on the ground, Erwin ready to take another swipe. How dare he, she thought, that bastard's life is mine to end by right. She ran forward, crashing through the writhing mess of bodies.

"ERWIN" she yelled, and that was all Levi needed; with all his strength he jumped forward and sliced through Erwin's right arm. The man's expression didn't change, but he fell to his knees blood gushing from his arm, and the smell was driving the vampires insane; supressed cravings of human blood had pushed them into Blood Lust, the final state of a vampires power, where friend and foe no longer meant anything and anyone with a pulse was prey.

Mikasa looked at what she'd caused and was immediately grabbed by an overweight brute of a vampire. She sliced off his head with ease and wrestled through the hoard to find Eren; even she knew the tables were turning. Suddenly she saw him, unconscious against the wall, his face lost of all its colour and life. Tears in he eyes she held him, ignoring the silent chest and instead picking him up and running for the window; she had what she wanted most, Levi could wait.

Meanwhile Erwin was still putting up an incredible fight, he'd tied his bolo tie around the wound with his teeth, and fought with just as much power with one arm as he had with two. Levi was certainly impressed, he was every bit like his ancestors from the great war. But his head snapped round as a shriek came from the other side of the room, as Kenny fell to the ground, and faded into ashes.

"Retreat!"

"Retreat, our king is dead, Retreat!"

"Retreat, Retreat, RETREAT!"

The vampires cried as they flew up into the air, some fully transforming, others just fleeing from the scene, battle scarred and bruised, only the death of the king can snap a vampire out of blood lust. This wasn't part of the plan at all, Levi felt his stomach clench as he watched his uncles followers leave; but to his surprise the hunters left too, carrying the wounded and dead away from the scene, it seemed Erwin was too weak to continue; or so he thought. Turning to the place where Eren had been he roared with fury, the boy-no, Eren had gone.

Hanji came slinking over, looking terrible, her face was practically unrecognisable from all the cuts and swelling. Their plan had worked only to a degree it seemed; many of the hunters were dead, but the one he had wanted dead was alive and Eren was gone.  
"Sorry I missed the ceremony, I'm sure it was lovely." Hanji tried to make light of the situation, but quickly shut up as Levi snarled at her. She stayed at a safe distance, knowing well enough not to get too close as Levi seethed, his teeth bared and eyes burning bright; and then he stopped. A nasty grin covered his face as he looked at Hanji,

"This plan has gone far better than I thought possible" he said simply and spat Erwin's blood onto the floor.

* * *

Back at the church Eren was coming too; Mikasa sobbed with relief as she held him, taking no notice of those around her until Pixis place his hand on her shoulder. "Mikasa, come out of the cell." He ordered sternly, Erwin had collapsed and was being taken back to the city to be treated, leaving Pixis in charge. She glared at him, "So you can fail in protecting him? I don't think so."  
Sighing the old man took a firm grip on the girls arm and pulled her off her brother, "You don't want to see what your brothers become Mikasa, believe me." With surprising ease he pulled her through the door of the cell kicking and yelling, tears still falling down her face. He locked the door behind him and turned to leave but the girl wasn't going to leave, "You won't like it" he said simply, nodding to the guards either side to ready their bows, "he's no longer your brother."

Just as he said this Eren slowly moved, eyes shut as he slowly sat up, head down and arms by his sides.

"Eren" Mikasa whispered, "EREN!" her hand stretching through the bars of the cell. Eren opened his sunken eyes, they were a bright, penetrating gold. He let out a low growl, showing long jagged fangs as he slid off the bed, landing on all fours. He made his way to the cells bars, where Mikasa was frozen in shock, still dangerously close. Suddenly he lashed out, mouth clamping down on thin air, his prey moving just in time.

"Eren" Mikasa couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe, "Eren its me, Mikasa! Your sister, don't you remember?" The boy's head tilted innocently as if he did, before throwing himself at the bars, snarling and thrashing, his human features slowly leaving his body.

"Kill him" Pixis ordered, and the hunters fired their sliver tipped arrows. Mikasa screamed, but it didn't seem to do anything, if anything it made Eren angrier, stronger. With a roar he began to bend the bars, arrows sticking out of his arms and sides. All the humans ran for the door, but it was too late; Eren slashed through the back of the first and ripped a whole in the seconds next. Pixis was dead before he'd even reached the door; Mikasa turned, tears in her eyes as Eren prowled towards her, blood covering his mouth. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out as Eren's fangs clamped down on her windpipe.

* * *

The sun would rise in an hour, not much time to find the boy, but Levi could smell him, and it was as clear as the setting moon. As he flew down towards the city everything was quite, too quite. Landing in the village centre he sniffed the air; blood, human blood, it seems Eren had escaped the church after all. He followed the boy's scent right back to where he'd first seen him, the pub. A pensive look graced his face as he headed in; tables and chairs littered the floor, as did corpses, all with terrified looks on their faces. He saw a woman with eyes just like Eren's, and hair the same shade of brown. Snuffling and whimpering could be heard from the corner, he knew it Eren; he was close to being incurable, looks like he'd got there in time.

Turning he grimaced; the boy was filthy, covered in dirt and blood, none of it his. He looked terrified, as if the human was still fighting inside him to live; impressive, the boy was far stronger than he'd ever expected. He could see Eren twas trying to speak, but nothing came out other than wretches and groans. "I'm sorry brat," Levi sighed, "but it's your sister's fault she took you back. Now, come here." His voice was firm and commanding, and slowly, timidly Eren crept forwards; Levi exposed his wrist and put it to his face. Automatically the boy bit it and Levi had to grip his hair to stop him from tearing the flesh.  
"Cocky brat, drink it." As he did Levi saw some colour coming back into the boy's complexion and his face looked less hollow, but the eyes still stayed a powerful gold. As Eren pulled away he collapsed into Levi's arms, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips, eyes falling shut.

"Finally," Levi whispered, "I have you as mine and mine alone, and you have me."


End file.
